


Moved

by TheSistersBread



Series: Uchiha Hinata [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character still doesn't conform to gender, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Dynamics (Naruto), Hatake Kakashi is a Bad Teacher, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Out of Character Uchiha Sasuke, Sort of Hinata/Sasuke, Uchiha Clan - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uchiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: Team 7's dynamics have always been fractured.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Uchiha Hinata [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187174
Kudos: 13





	Moved

Hinata almost has a breakdown when he sees Sakura with a uchiwa on her back.

She did allow her teammate to take Izumi's clothes after all.

Some of them had his clan's symbol stitched on the back.

And this one does.

Sakura sees her wide eyes.

Sasuke looks he has seen a ghost.

For a minute, Sakura's hair looks lighter - almost strawberry blond - and she is reminded of her aunt.

Hinata cannot stop the tears that start to roll down her cheeks.

He has nothing against crying but only with family.

And Sakura is not.

Not yet at least.

She turns away and splashes water onto his face.

Sasuke is wet after but no one says a word about that.

Tentatively, Sakura asks if she ought to change.

He looks at her, eyes glassy, and says 'no'.

* * *

Naruto is Hinata's next project.

The orange has to go.

He understands that the boy loves the colour, adores it even, but it is too eye-catching.

Naruto is stealthy but he just isn't good enough to get away with that colour.

She knocks Naruto unconscious in their spar and drags him off to the Uchih- his compound.

Hers.

Sakura decides to accompany them.

When Naruto wakes up, a pile of dark blue and green outfits lie in front of him.

And next to him, there is a pouch of gleaming shuriken.

It takes Sakura at least ten minutes to try to pry him off Sasuke.

Naruto grabs a storage seal and takes them all.

Abruptly, he pauses.

Naruto may be an idiot most of the time but he is not blind.

There is an uchiwa on most of the clothes.

Hinata glances outside.

It has gone dark and she knows Konoha isn't the safest at night.

It is the first time he doesn't sleep alone.

Since the massacre, she has never spent the night with anyone else.

Partly because she wasn't ready to and partly because no one wanted to sleep among the compound of the dead.

Sasuke can feel the fire slowly growing.

It has been so long since he last felt this warm.

* * *

Naruto never goes back to his apartment.

First he stays for a week and then when he goes, he comes back the next day.

They sleep in the shrine.

After that day, Hinata couldn't bring herself to return to the house.

To his house.

To the house Hinata, Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku had lived in.

The shrine is reassuring.

Familiar.

Protected.

Not her parents'.

Sometimes Sakura joins them.

She still has parents to think about after all.

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke begrudge her for it.

If Sasuke knew it was so easy to make friends, he might have tried sooner.

Or maybe not.

She doesn't just give anyone presents.

Hatake-sensei can attest to that.

But Hinata is not going to give their incompetent sensei a present.

He does most of the teaching.

Naruto and Sakura are smart enough to plug in the gaps.

Naruto is also a veritable genius on evasion and traps.

Sakura has a head for tactics and rules the shogi board.

They are meant to be a four-person unit.

If you asked any of them, they would say they were a three person unit.

Hinata doesn't think he can let Sakura and Naruto go after this.

And they have worn her clan's symbols.

There is no longer only one Uchiha inside the village.

Sasuke doesn't know whether or not that is a bad thing.

He supposes he will find out.


End file.
